


Paris holiday -end

by vvishop



Series: Paris holiday [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. 이 글은 손을 좀 더 봤는데 부드럽고 러프하고의 차이일뿐이라 전 둘 다 좋아요. <br/>이건 첫 버전입니다. <br/>2. 임아로 앵슷을 써보자 해서 썼는데 별로 앵슷은 아니네요.</p></blockquote>





	Paris holiday -end

아서는 소리를 지르면서 깨어났다. 자신의 집이었다. 왜 소리를 질렀더라 이마를 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 손목을 보았다. 아무 흔적은 없었다. 냉장고를 열고 물을 마셨다. 말라있던 목을 물이 열고 흘러갔다. 몸을 돌려 테이블 위의 시계를 보는 순간, 얼음이 손바닥에서 녹아내리는 것처럼 선연하게 기억이 났다. 임스. 제기랄. 아서는 문을 박차고 나와 로프트 복도를 뛰어 나갔다. 한 시간. 임스가 한 시간이라고 했으니 준비하고 나갔을 시간은 길어야 오분이었다. 길에는 사람들이 오가며 걷고 있었다. 아서는 둘러보며 길을 건넜다.

“임스!”

갈색 허름한 정장을 입은 남자의 뒷모습이 골목으로 휘어지는 것이 보였다. 아서는 달려 남자를 잡아 세웠다.

“임스.”

모르는 남자가 미간을 찌푸렸다. 아서는 미안하다고 인사한 후 다시 거리로 나왔다. 쓰러질 것처럼 배가 고팠다.

임스는 아서의 집 화장실에서 나왔다. 임스! 아서의 목소리가 어렴풋 들렸다. 후드를 쓰고 드림 머신을 백팩 안에 넣었다. 임스는 아서의 집에서 빠져나와 공항으로 향하는 택시를 탔다. 아서가 주었던 수표는 공항 은행의 분쇄기에 들어갔다. 임스는 비행기에 타면서 코볼을 그만두었다.

***

[아서. 아서. 듣고 있어?]

[말해.]

[일이 있는데.]

[너희는 정보화 세계화 시대에 일을 왜 전화로 해. 아직도 배타고 시칠리아 섬 점령할 땐 줄 아나. 깡패 새끼들.]

[야! 너 이 새끼가!]

[디테일은 페덱스로 해. 끊는다.]

[아서! 아서. 일이 다르단 말이야.]

[뭐가.]

[네 얼굴을 먼저 보고 싶대.]

[프란시스코.]

[응.]

[이름만 하느님이 비호하시는 깡패새꺄.]

[왜 이 씹.]

[너는 내 얼굴이나 알아? 거절해. 끊는다.]

[아서! 아]

전화는 끊었다. 일은 언제나처럼 페덱스로 배달 왔다. 슬슬 집을 옮길 때가 되었다. 목표의 사진과 인적사항을 확인했다. 한 가지 다른 것이 있다면 포스트잇으로 붙어있는 요구가 있었다. - 호텔 룸에서 처리할 것.

확인 결과 호텔 룸 바닥은 카펫이라 피가 젖으면 청소부들도 치우기 어려웠다. 원거리에서 처리할 수 없었고 그 경우 비닐을 깔아야 해서 타겟보다 먼저 들어가 있어야 했다. 함정이었다. 누가 팠는지도 알 것 같은. 밀라노의 하늘은 눈부셨다. 선불 휴대폰은 펴서 반대로 꺾어 도랑에 버렸다.

호텔은 고풍스러웠다. 만능키 정도야 자다가도 구했다. 정말 자다가도 구했었으니까. 문에 카드키를 밀어 넣기 전 잠시 고민했다. 드르륵 카트 소리가 나 고개를 돌렸다. 쿡 옆구리에 딱딱한 것이 파고 들었다.

“문 열어.”

문이 카드키를 삼키고 철컥 열렸다가 등 뒤에서 스르르 닫혔다.

“안녕. 아서.”

“안녕. 아서.”

아서는 총으로 다시 쿡 임스를 찌르며 말했다.

“마피아 클리너라니. 너무 꼭꼭 숨은 거 아니야?”

“이쪽이 본업인데.”

임스는 옷 안에서 아서를 겨눴던 총을 주머니에 아무렇게나 찔러 넣었다. 아서는 총을 거두어 가방 안에 넣었다.

“찾는데 1년 반이나 걸렸어.”

임스는 혀만 쯧 찼다. 고개를 옆으로 돌릴까 말까 잠시 고민했다. 함정인줄 알면서 여기까지 왔다. 여권은 여러 개였고 다른 도시로 떠버렸으면 그만인데 그게 안됐다. 생각나는 이름이 그것뿐이라 댔던 아서라는 이름을 아서는 다시 들먹이진 않았다.

“왜 코볼 관뒀어?”

여기는 밀라노였고 호텔 구조도 전혀 다른데도 바람에 살랑이는 커튼에 그때 생각이 났다. 항상 모종의 감정은 머리끝까지 찰랑거려서 조금의 힌트에도 기억을 불러왔다.

“젠장. 아프리카를 얼마나 뒤졌는지..”

“뭐하러.”

임스는 툭 말했다. 고개를 돌려 아서를 보았다. 기억과 다르고 또 같은 아서가 임스를 보고 있었다. 꿈에서 깬 이후 어떤 것도 꿈보다 못했다. 목을 불살랐던 화주의 기억은 맥주로는 되살릴 수 없는 것이라서. 아서의 표정이 복잡했다. 그간 색맹이었던 눈이 색을 인지하기 시작하는 기분이라 임스는 작게 웃었다.

“일을 제안할 거면 다른 위조꾼한테 가봐. 나만큼은 못해도 흉내는 내주겠지. 난 간다.”

“임스.”

“관광은 센터가면 알아서 해줘. 요새 소매치기나 공무원이 배고플 시기거든. 안녕. 아서.”

둘의 꿈은 계약에 의한 일이었고 임스는 꿈 얘기를 아서와 다시 나누고 싶지 않았다. 그 시간들은 덩어리로 뭉쳤다가 조각조각 나뉘어졌다. 현실에서 무게를 갖지 못해 더욱 두서없는 것들이었다. 얼굴 본 걸로 됐다는 생각이 들어 나가려는데 아서가 입을 열었다.

“꿈에서 깨고 코브한테 갔었어.”

임스는 뒤통수가 다 얼얼했다. 비록 꿈속에서지만 그래도 마음이 긁힐 만큼 긁혔다고 생각했는데 현실에서 당하는 건 달랐다. 임스는 반쯤은 기가 막혀서 반쯤은 놀라운 마음에 아서를 보았다. 남아있을지도 모를 싹까지 친절하게 쳐내려고 1년 반을 찾아 헤맨 건가. 알기로 아서는 아프리카를 싫어했는데. 아서는 임스의 통증을 눈치 챈 것처럼 빙긋 웃었다.

“그렇게 자만할 정도로 네가 훌륭하진 않던데. 미스터 임스.”

“그게 무슨 말이야.”

임스는 불현듯 억울해졌다. 임스가 그 일에서 소홀했던 건 3시간을 확보하려고 4일 일찍 꿈을 끝낸 것뿐이었다. 물론 아서 입장에서는 크게 다를 수 있겠지만.

“코브를 만났는데 꿈이랑 전혀 다르더라고.”

“그래서 AS라도 해줄까.”

임스는 눈썹을 긁적였다. 아서가 원하는 것이 뭔지 잡힐 것처럼 너울너울 움직였다. 아서는 주머니에서 몰스킨 노트를 꺼내 임스에게 내밀었다. 꿈속에서 본 기억이 났다. 휘리릭 펼쳐본 임스는 그림과 메모들이 적힌 마지막 장에서 멈췄다. 필기 위조의 부업 덕분에 임스는 이것이 최근 것은 아님을 알았다. 펜으로 그려진 임스의 옆모습은 감정이라기보다 흔적에 가까웠다.

“아서. 이건…”

“알아. 나도 그 꿈속의 아서와는 다르지.”

너도 아마 꿈속의 코브나 임스와 다르겠지. 덧붙이며 아서는 마지막 순간처럼 임스의 앞에 섰다. 아서의 눈동자 바깥의 까만 링이 진하게 보였다. 이것은 꿈이거나 꿈같은 현실일 것이다. 별 것 아닌 것 같아도 그 사이에는 광활한 차이가 존재했다. 중력의 힘으로 땅에 발을 딛느냐 마느냐의 차이가. 처음으로 임스는 자만심 때문에 토템을 만들지 않은 것을 후회했다. 약간의 키 차이로 임스는 아서를 내려다보았다. 아서를 모사할 수 있을 거라고 생각했는데 이제는 전혀 할 수 없을 것 같았다. 아서가 장난스럽게 미소 지었다. 아서의 손이 임스의 볼에 닿았다. 임스는 아서의 손에 머리를 살짝 기댔다.

“날 껴안아 본적 있어?”

“현실에서는 없어.”

“그럼 뭘 망설여.”

꿈속의 기억을 현실로 덧입히며 둘은 가볍게 포옹했다. 육체와 기억과 감촉이 퍼즐처럼 맞물렸다. 임스가 쥐고 있던 카드키를 아서가 받아들었다. 톡 키가 홀더에 들어가자 반짝 등이 켜졌다.

“안녕. 임스.”

“안녕. 아서.”

아주 가까이서 서로의 눈을 들여다보았다.

입술이 닿았다. 그리고 다시 불이 붙었다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 이 글은 손을 좀 더 봤는데 부드럽고 러프하고의 차이일뿐이라 전 둘 다 좋아요.   
> 이건 첫 버전입니다.   
> 2\. 임아로 앵슷을 써보자 해서 썼는데 별로 앵슷은 아니네요.


End file.
